Our Bloody Loss
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: Sora and his friends have lost to the darkness. Now they face fatal punishment from Organization XIII. Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Namine, Leon/Yuffie, Cloud/Aerith.
1. Our Bloody Loss: I

Author's Note: This story will have violence and language, and that's why its rated as high as it is. This is a one-shot, but it will be lengthy. There are **_MINOR_** Kingdom Hearts II Spoilers in this story, you have been warned! I know this is totally going against the rules, but I'm going to make it where Axel, Roxas and Namine have hearts, despite them being nobodies. Written from a general perspective. Little smidgens of Leon and Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith, Roxas and Namine and maybe a little Sora and Kairi. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts II or any of its characters.

Our Bloody Loss

_This is it. We're through, we've lost to the darkness. _These were the only thoughts that were racing through Sora's mind as he and his friends were being escorted into the realm of darkness. Their hands were tied behind their backs with chains.

_**If ever you had said to me before  
That I would live this life that I am  
Living now I guess it's all so strange  
To feel the way I do inside but  
Have so much that I could feel some  
pride for in my life so why is it that  
I feel like this**_

_**  
**_He was tired. There was no other way to put it. He was tired of realizing the grim fact, over and over again, that they had done all of this for nothing. The ultimate threat, darkness, was still here and was still hurting people. So what was the point of fighting back anymore? He was so sad and depressed.

_**  
**_

_**How do I feel? I've been here before.  
I've felt this.  
Retreat to a place, a place within me.  
I need this. Keep it all down, bottled inside  
It breaks me to torment again and  
torture me like it used to.**_

Try a_**nd try to break away from all the hate  
I'm feeling for every one of you that's ever  
done me wrong. I need to justify the reasons  
for the way I'm living. I guess I can't 'cause  
I don't feel like I deserve it**_

How do I feel? I've been here before.  
I've felt this.  
Retreat to a place, a place within me.  
I need this. Keep it all down, bottled inside  
It breaks me to torment again and  
torture me like it used to.

So now the waves they have subsided  
And my soul is bleeding I can't take away  
all the shame I feel. Forgive me.

How do I feel? I've been here before.  
I've felt this.  
Retreat to a place, a place within me.  
I need this. Keep it all down, bottled inside  
It breaks me to torment again and  
torture me like it used to.

They (meaning Riku, Kairi, Sora, King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie) were viciously being escorted into the Nobody territory. They were being pushed into this dark and desolate place by Dusks and Neo-Shadows. None of them knew what was going to happen to them. What they did know was that it wouldn't be good.

Leon was giving Yuffie reassuring looks, trying to calm her tears. Aerith was also silently crying. Cloud was standing next to her and trying to whisper hopeful words to her. But no amount of pleasant words could protect them from what they knew was to come.

Riku dimly registered what was happening. He knew they had been captured by the organization after failing. As he was thinking this, he was reliving the horrible moments.

He, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King were up on the balcony when Ansem the Wise was trying to encode Kingdom Hearts with his device. He remembered Xemnas appearing. The old apprentice and master debated and argued about the heart and its true meanings. It finally ended in Xemnas and Ansem battling for Kingdom Hearts. They fought and battled, until finally Xemnas prevailed. I had to restrain my friends with Mickey's orders, this was Ansem's fight, even though all we wanted to do was help him.

Xemnas ran his blade swiftly through Ansem's chest, and harshly removed it. At first, the only emotion written on Ansem's face was regret. Regret that he was what he called a "foolish old man". Xemnas cruelly smiled at us, mocking us for our loss. He took the machine and threw it over the side of the balcony ledge, and then he disappeared into a dark realm portal. Of course we pursued him, only to be heavily ambushed by Heartless and Nobodies.

After what seemed like centuries of fending off various enemies, they were finally greeted by a group of people they thought they had defeated long ago…

And that was where we found them now. The Organization members were waiting to put them on a trial that was sure to render them guilty anyways. They can have their sick enjoyment, at least they were together. Well, most of them at least. All of the friends they had accumulated over time except for the ones accompanying them now had been slaughtered by the Organization. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, Hayner and the gang, Winnie the Pooh and the others, Hercules, Ariel, Jack, even Beast and Bell, all of them and the people who inhibited their worlds had been carelessly killed in the worst ways possible. Even Queen Minnie, Daisy, Cid, Merlin, Auron too.

But the worst ones of all were Donald and Goofy. They had been killed before Sora's very eyes in the realm of darkness. Their throats were cut, not fast, but very slow as to drag out their pain, it was sickening. All because they had ties to Sora.

That's mainly why Sora was so damn depressed. He was the cause of all this, or so he thought in his confused train of thought. He felt so burdened by the fact that the only reason that all of those people had been killed, all those worlds had been completely destroyed. Nothing was left but floating pieces of junk. It was all so horrible to think about.

They were now being taken through doors into a large stretched room with a judges stand, multiple rows behind them, and a two row set of seats for the jury to sit at. As soon as they were forced onto their knees on the ground, their escorts stood behind them. Shadowy figures appeared, already seated, in the multiple rows behind them. They made horrible screeching noises and their figure waved around so you couldn't really make them out.

A cloaked figure appeared in the judges stand. This mysterious man reached up his hands and took off his hood. It was none other than Xemnas himself. The rest of the Organization (being Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene) were seated in the jury box, with both satisfied and hateful looks on their faces.

"You all know why you are here, correct?" Xemnas said as he sat in his judge's chair.

Leon raised his head and spit on the floor in front of him. His guard took its weapon and hit him hard in the back. He fell forward and coughed. Yuffie cried and tried to help him, which only resulted in her whispering his name and scooting closer to him.

"As I was saying, you are here because you have defiled the Organization and thus have dared oppose the supreme powers of darkness. The responsibility to punish you, I am pleased to say, has fallen on our shoulders."

All of them glared ahead at Xemnas and the rest of the Organization with utmost hatred. For some of them, this was a new feeling. They were the denizens of light, they didn't feel sudden hatred towards people. They, however have carried sadness, grief, guilt, and other negative emotions towards the darkness in people's hearts.

Xemnas spoke again, with a cold, sick happiness in his voice.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves, you sniveling bearers of light?"

Cloud was the first to speak, the anger and passion was burning strongly in his eyes.

"I, am by no means a bearer of light, but I do know that you bastards have been in the dark way too long."

That comment only increased the size of the smug grin on his face.

"No matter how much you try to resist, my foolish enemies, the darkness will always overcome the light. That is a fact you have always failed to recognize."

Riku was the next to speak. He kept his head down which made his platinum hair fall down and kiss his face ever so lightly.

"Then why don't you just kill us, or are you too cowardly?"

This made Xemnas laugh. "That will come in time, my eager suicidal friend. For the time being--"

"I'm not your friend, you fuck-bag."

This made Xemnas stop in shock. Then he quickly regained himself and spoke.

"Tssk-tssk, key blade bearers are not supposed to curse. We are the ones who bask in impurity and darkness."

"Who said we all haven't done that? You obviously don't understand us well enough. We are the 'denizens of light', or at least that's what I hear. The key blade bearers, but we are far from perfect." Riku retaliated.

"I know more than you, you pathetic brat." Xemnas said with a satisfied smile.

"Or so you would think. You're obviously not smart enough to fight on your own, you always have those lame excuses for shit do all of the dirty work for you." said Leon.

Cloud smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked a mysterious voice. They revealed themselves to be no other that Sephiroth.

Cloud immediately twisted his face into a hateful expression towards the man who had just appeared in a chair seated next to the judges stand. His long silver flowing hair was tied back. He was still wearing his jacket, gloves, boots, and armor, but he seemed to have made himself more presentable for this occasion, such as the fact that his sword was not present.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud hissed.

Sephiroth only kept a serious expression on his face as he answered the blonde's question.

"Why else? To see you die."

Cloud kept the same hateful expression on his face when he replied.

"You don't deserve the luxury, you bastard."

"No more stalling or insulting. Let the trial begin. Read the charges, Saix." Xemnas cut in.

"They have defiled the Organization, created complications for the Organization, stole away one of our members, killed numerous soldiers of ours, and overall soiled the good name of darkness." He said with a smirk, knowing what they were about to receive.

"Well, what's the jury's verdict?"

Xigbar stood and waved his hand at Sora and his friends, as if swatting a fly away. "Guilty."

"Well duh. We knew you were going to say that from the beginning. Why don't you just kill us instead of wasting all of this time?" said Cloud with annoyance in his voice.

"Why so eager to die worthless vermin? Have you lost all hope? Well, anyways, death will come soon enough, I assure you. For the time being, we will enjoy torturing you." said Zexion.

Just after he completed his sentence, the doors behind them burst open revealing Neo-Shadows and Dusks dragging a highly resistant prisoner towards them. It was none other than Axel. He was trying to struggle away from his escorts, but they were too strong, and it looked as if he'd been beaten heavily before he came.

"Ah, Axel. So nice of you to join us, traitor." coldly remarked Xemnas.

"Fuck you." was all he could choke out.

Axel was roughly forced onto his knees beside Sora and his hands were chained behind him. He was breathing heavily and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Thank you Axel." Sora whispered.

Axel looked shakily towards him.

"For what kid?"

Sora still kept his head down as he answered.

"For staying with us, and being a good friend."

Axel smiled inside at this.

"No problem Sora."

Sora looked back at the ground. He could suddenly hear a voice in his head. It was Roxas.

_Sora, how is everything, they haven't started anything, have they?_

_No Roxas, but I'm sure they will soon._

_Listen Sora, is Axel there?_

_Yes. He showed up, he really cares._

_Sora could hear Roxas sniff as quietly as he could._

_Roxas?_

_I'm fine. Can I talk to him?_

_How?_

_Just trust me._

_Sure._

Sora suddenly felt an odd sensation, like he was being pulled backwards into a vacuum in his mind. All of a sudden, Roxas was in control of all his functions, they had switched places.

"Axel?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Think again."

Axel looked over at him with a hopeful glance.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Axel lied.

"No your not. Who did that to you?"

Axel looked away, ashamed.

"Zexion did, for rebelling against the Organization. But it doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"I'll kill him. Nobody messes with my best friend."

Axel blushed. He never had someone care for him as much as Roxas did.

"Thanks, Roxas."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, before they well, you know…"

"Kill us?"

He nodded grimly.

"You've been the best friend I could of ever asked for."

He paused, then continued.

"Remember that one night when I told you I was leaving the Organization and I said no one would miss me?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I heard what you said, and thank you."

Axel once again blushed.

"I meant it. Best friends?"

"Count on it."

They nodded, then Roxas disappeared back into Sora's mind.

Sora had heard everything. It reminded him of Riku and Kairi. _Best friends, _he thought.

Axel didn't speak. He had never cared this much for someone, he cherished his and Roxas's friendship in silence.

While their discussion was going on, Xemnas was ranting to them, scolding them about their ways and how they were foolish as to of tried to defeat them.

"Shut up, you heartless shit. No one wants to listen to what you have to say." Leon said.

The girls were still shaking, very scared and helpless.

"Very well." Xemnas said. He gestured towards them and the Organization members rose. They stood facing the prisoners as Xemnas pointed towards Sora.

"You can come out now Roxas." he said.

Sora could feel Roxas struggling in his mind. Xemnas was forcing him out. Sora was starting to feel effects in his mind. He could feel something being ripped from him, it was his nobody, who was escaping from his heart. He saw a red light come from his chest, it soon formed into Roxas' figure.

He was struggling fiercely against Xemnas' pull. He wasn't touching Roxas at all, though it was as if he was being dragged. Suddenly chains appeared around the blondes' wrists. Roxas was forced onto his knees and kept on the ground by a Dusk.

"You, Keyblade bearer, will be the executioner."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. The Organization members smiled ahead at them, while the captivated party stared at Sora in horror. His own eyes had widened in shock and he looked utterly horrified.

Sora was going to be forced to kill all of his friends.

"How delightful thinking that he will plunge through each of your hearts with his own Keyblade. Then he will commit suicide." he laughed at the irony of the situation. "Your own weapon will be your downfall."

Sora snarled at him. "You can't make me kill my friends, you bastard."

"Oh, but I can, and I happily will. The power of Kingdom Hearts, my power, will control you."

"Call forth your Keyblade, Sora."

The young boy writhed and fought, but in the end, his Keyblade was brought to his hand. He walked stiffly towards the first prisoner, Cloud.

"I'm so sorry Cloud…" Sora whimpered.

"It's okay, I understand." he turned to Aerith. "You know, I've always been scared to tell you, but I figure now's as good a time as any other. I love you Aerith."

She was crying now. "I love you too, Cloud."

Sora closed his eyes as he raised the Keyblade to his side. He was shaking, hopelessly fighting for control over his actions.

He was forced to bring the Keyblade crashing down into Cloud's chest quickly and swiftly at the hand motion of Xemnas. He made a soft muffled noise as it entered his heart. Aerith cried louder now, his blood was pooling all around him, which stained Aerith's dress, as he slumped onto his side. His mouth had blood running out of it, he was making horrible choking noises.

"I hope you die, Sephiroth." he choked out. And then Cloud died.

Everyone looked in horror at his cold, pale body. Yuffie was crying again, and only Riku noticed a tear slip down Kairi's cheek.

"First one down, eight more to go." said Xigbar, the amusement clear in his voice.

Sora stumbled over to Aerith, the blood from Cloud still dripping on the Oblivions' dark, jagged edges. Xemnas made him use the Oathkeeper Keyblade on Aerith.

"A beautiful Keyblade, for a beautiful girl." he said.

Sora was once again shaking, it was evident that he was becoming tired from fighting Xemnas' mental grip on his entire body.

The divine weapon slowly made it's way into her heart, piercing her skin and delving deeper, until it was harshly removed. She too fell onto her side, facing Cloud. Her last moments were gazing upon him.

The two kinds of blood dripped onto the floor, mingling together at one point. Aerith was dead.

"Two gone." said Xaldin.

Leon knew that Yuffie was next, he quickly tried to rise to his feet and blocked Sora's blow, and ended up being impaled himself. It was torn out from him and he fell onto the floor in front of Yuffie. She looked down at the dark man. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and landed onto his shirt.

"Why did you do that Squall? Your so stupid, you could of let me take care of it." she lightly placed a kiss upon his lips.

_(A.N.- I hate to do these during reading, but I have to say that even though everyone loving each other is corny, it's true. Would you confess to the person you loved in your last moments? Ok, just had to say that, I hope you like it so far.)_

He gazed up at her with his last moments of life. "I've always loved you, Yuffie." And then Leon, Squall Leonhart, was dead.

"Sora, Kairi?" an unusually discomposed Riku said.

"Yeah?" they said, Sora's voice was hoarse and distant from his position in front of the bodies, and Kairi's was cracked from her position next to the silver haired boy.

"I want you guys to know that I'm very thankful for having friends like you. When I was lost in the darkness, the only thing that kept it from consuming me was the thought that I had friends who were searching for me."

"We'll meet again, we all will, I know it." Kairi confidently said. Her eyes had been resting on the ground for some time now.

Sora and Riku nodded.

Yuffie was being killed now by an unwilling Sora. He couldn't bear this, any of it. They were being killed like animals, carelessly and brutally. And at his hands.

She fell limp against Leon's dead form. There was so much blood already…

The King was next. "You pigs killed Minnie, you'll pay for this." he hissed. He was so dark and depressed. He hadn't uttered a single word this entire time except for right then. It was so foreign and unlike him.

Sora shook and shivered, he was so weak, but his body acted anyways. He raised the Keyblade and plunged it the deepest yet into Mickey's strong, brave heart. The King slowly dropped to the cold, hard ground and died.

"Goodbye King. I hope you rot in darkness with your queen." Zexion said.

"Five gone, only four more to kill." Marluxia unnecessarily announced.

Sora was crying, tears making their way with sweat down his face as he reached Kairi.

"Wait." Xemnas said. Sora halted and stumbled backwards as the Organization leader flung his hand towards himself. I want to get rid of that useless witch nobody while we're doing this.

"No, not Namine too. Please." Roxas pleaded from his kneeling position.

Xemnas flung his hand harshly which struck Roxas hard so that he was blown back.

"Shut up foul Nobody. You are in no position to make requests."

He pointed his other hand towards Kairi and called out Namine. A blue light came forth from her heart and she too felt as if a piece of her was being taken. The light slowly took Namine's form and her hands were quickly chained around her back. She knelt by Kairi and looked sorrowfully at her dead friends lying beside her.

Author's Note: Ok, weird, the story screwed up, and didn't post the rest of it, so I made it into two chapters. I don't know what happened, but hopefully the rest will show up. Can someone review and tell me if the rest of the story has ever appeared? Thanks.


	2. Our Bloody Loss: II

Author's Note: Ok, the site screwed it up. This part was supposed to be posted with the rest, and I'm not sure if it was already, but I'm going to make two chapters to be safe. Enjoy!

**Last Chapter: **_He pointed his other hand towards Kairi and called out Namine. A blue light came forth from her heart and she too felt as if a piece of her was being taken. The light slowly took Namine's form and her hands were quickly chained around her back. She knelt by Kairi and looked sorrowfully at her dead friends lying beside her. _

"What have you done Xemnas?"

"Don't blame me, witch. Blame your little friend Sora." Xemnas said coldly.

Sora looked horrified.

"It's not what it seems like. He forced me to do it." he pleaded.

"I know Sora, I know." she said.

"Enough chat, plunge it into her heart and be quick about it."

Sora looked petrified. However, he was still dragged against his will towards Namine.

"No, no please, no." Roxas whimpered as Sora was forced to raise his Keyblade.

"Its okay Roxas, we'll be together again. Don't be scared." she comforted.

He looked at her with red swollen, pain ridden eyes.

"You know I love you, Namine." he choked out.

She laughed. "I know. I love you too Roxas."

The Oblivion came crashing down into her heart and she cried out softly. Pain coursed through her body, as it had the others, before the darkness came. Her small form suddenly lost its glow, and she sunk to the floor like the others, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. She closed those beautiful blue eyes that made Roxas' heart melt, and she was gone.

"You filthy bastard." Roxas snarled towards Xemnas.

"Oh, now that hurts Roxas." he sarcastically commented.

"Kairi next." said Larxene.

"No, Axel. Make him slay the traitor." said Demyx.

"Good thinking Demyx."

Sora's feet scraped past Kairi, Roxas and Riku and came in front of Axel.

Sora couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He was so overcome by sorrow, he didn't even respond to any of this. Kairi was heavily crying, and Sora even saw a tear slide down Riku's face. But he didn't even feel tears approaching anymore. He had shut off.

Roxas couldn't stop his tears from flowing as he watched Sora raise his bloody Keyblade.

"I'm so sorry, Axel." Roxas said.

"It's nothing, just promise me we'll meet again."

"I promise, friend."

"Best friend, got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded. Sora unwillingly brought the blade once again into a heart, making it crumple and die. Axel coughed once and fell to the ground. He glanced over once at Roxas before closing his emerald green eyes forever.

Tears ran down his face as he looked at the bloody, beaten figure below him. Now there was a new gathering pool of crimson blood gathering underneath his dead friend.

"Now only those three are left." said Sephiroth.

They had almost forgotten he was there, his eyes had been on Cloud most of the time.

Kairi was first. She had said her goodbye's to her friends. She had shared great adventures with these people, and they would still have great adventures, wherever they were going, she thought.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." she said, tears in her eyes. "Oh, and since there's no better time to say it, Sora, well, I love you." she almost giggled.

He looked up from the ground and met her eyes. "Really?"

She now laughed. "Yeah, for a long time now."

"I feel the same way, Kairi." he said while he blushed.

Riku looked down as they leaned in ever so tenderly for a slight kiss. Their pink lips brushed lightly against one another in an innocent, but passion filled kiss.

They parted, still looking into each other's eyes as he raised the Keyblade. Sora hadn't looked away as he was forced to kill her with the Oathkeeper, the Keyblade she had given him so long ago…

He was feeling sick and weak. He just wanted to die after what he was doing now.

She looked surprised, then almost relieved. "Come find me you two." she whispered. Then her sapphire eyes fluttered close, never to open again. She rested against Riku.

Riku let a small tear roll down his cheek as he looked at her. Sora also let a small bead of water fall slowly down his cheek. They looked at each other, still best friends and cried openly over her.

_**(It starts with) One thing / I don't know why **_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing**  
**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_**  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
_The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard_  
_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_**

Riku was to be killed next. His aqua eyes were filled with sadness. He looked at his best friend, Sora, who knew all his secrets, his lies, his mistakes, every bit of his being. His other.

"You were always my light Sora, always."

Sora nodded, tears running down his face.

"And you were mine."

Riku looked shocked at his comment, then grateful.

"Race you there."

Sora nodded.

Riku felt the cold metal of the Keyblade enter his chest. He didn't make any noise, just the tears running down his face and hitting the floor. It was ripped from him and he fell towards Kairi. His aqua eyes strayed to Sora. He smiled, then was gone.

Roxas was in such pain, he wanted it all to end. Sora eyes were taken from Riku's figure as he looked down at Roxas.

"And then there was one." said Xemnas.

"Kill the traitor… kill him now…" the Dusks chanted.

All the Organization members were smiling, hungrily awaiting his cruel death.

As the two boys gazed into each other's identical eyes, they reached a mental bond.

_Meet us up there, ok?_

_I can't face them, I've killed them all…_

_You didn't do any of this Sora, don't you dare tell yourself otherwise. Everyone understands and we're still your friends. _

_I'm sorry for all of this Roxas..._

_So am I. _

_I'll be there with you and the others, I promise._

_Goodbye for now._

They're mental conversation was broken as the Keyblade came slicing into Roxas' heart. He seemed to be relieved as he slumped to the ground and closed the eyes that were so close to Sora's own. It was like watching himself die, Sora coldly thought.

**_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run_**  
**_Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_**

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown  
**_  
Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_**

Xemnas turned Sora harshly to face the Organization members.

"How did it feel, slaying all of your dearest friends?" the leader of the Organization asked.

"How do you think you scum bag?" Sora replied coldly.

"I think I'll kill you myself right here and now." Xemnas replied.

**_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown_**

"Go ahead, I have nothing to lose." Sora replied hollowly.

Just as he said this he felt a pressure close around his throat. He could feel the air being taken from him. The darkness was closing in. Xemnas came closer and closer, until it was his cold hands clamped around Sora's throat.

_**Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing**_

"How did it feel, your defeat, not something your used to, is it Keyblade bearer? Your not used to the hatred you feel for the darkness now. Not used to having your friends slaughtered by your own Keyblade…"

_**If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I**_

"You know what I can't get used to Xemnas?" Sora choked out. "Being killed by a gutless fuck like you. Light does prevail over darkness, and I will see my friends again."

_**Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown**_

"But how can you say that at the very end of life, when you are at my mercy…?" He asked, subtle astonishment and curiosity was in his voice.

Sora used his last few breaths to reply. "Our light always overcomes the darkness, even in the midst of our bloody loss…"

Sora's body was dropped to the floor, right next to Kairi's and Riku's like he had always been in life. He left the shocked Organization XIII members in the dark courtroom…

Sora woke up to a bright light. He sat up and found himself on Destiny Islands. He stood up and ran to the paopu tree, all his friends were waiting…

Fin

Author's Note: Jeez, I don't even know if that was good or not, its exactly 1:43 a.m. over here and I'm thoroughly wiped out. I just made so many corrections. First it was Roxas being forced to kill everyone, then it was Sora killing Xemnas…AHHHH… anyways…I really do hope you guys enjoyed this one, it took a lot of time to write. I know its not very good (can you tell I'm depressed about it's mistakes?) But I can't correct anymore, so it'll just have to be how it is. Please Read and Review, constructive criticism is wanted!

P.S. (7-9-06)- Ok, just made corrections. Hope they're good, not many reviews, or hits… I'm sad. But that's how it goes, I guess. The first song is "Change" by Staind. Second is "In the End" by Linkin Park. Third and final song is "Drown" by Three Days Grace. Read and Review, please!

-The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai


End file.
